Saved
-icon.jpg | airdate = July 31, 2010 | writer = Linda McGibney | director = Bill Eagles | previous = Smoke and Steel | next = Static }} is an episode of Persons Unknown. __TOC__ Synopsis Joe Tucker finds himself strapped towel-only on a surgery table for equally painful physical healing and attitude adjustment, to be either reintegrated in the program or die, contending withs visions of people he cares for. The others are ever more confused, Bill Blackham so badly he doesn't even try running when he stumbles into an apparent way out of town. In South America, Mark Renbe visits in a mental institution Angela Barragan, their lead to the missing persons and The Program masters. Plot Joe finds himself in a ghostly town. Tom confronts him and Joe realizes that his friend is dead, and wonders if he himself is as well. His friend tells him that he's being saved. Joe doesn't believe it and screams... ...and wakes up, strapped to a table in a white chamber and hooked up to wires and monitors. Victoria's voice comes over the loudspeaker and tells him that he's out of control, and they're going to have to make a slight adjustment to fix the problem. However, she warns him that it's going to hurt. At the hotel, Janet searches Joe's bathroom and tries to discover how he was abducted. Erika comes in and restrains her, and Joe wonders where they took Joe. In the white chamber, Joe demands answers and Victoria informs him that it's total reeducation. He either comes back to the Program, or he dies. She warns him that he can never leave the Program, and no one ever leaves. The re-education begins and Joe finds himself remembering the day he was introduced to the newest group of captives. Tom shows him his new "family" of fellow prisoners. The Night Manager greets Joe as he walks by, saying it's good to see him again. Tom takes Joe to his room, and warns Joe that his heart will be the obstacle to his rebirth this time. As he goes in, Joe sees Janet, unconscious and being taken to her room. Victoria asks Joe if Janet is worth him giving up on the Program, and asks why Janet, and why now. In San Nicasio, South America, Renbe and Kat go to see Raul Samper, the hospital administrator. He warns that the hospital turned down their request to talk to Dr. Angela Barragan. When they wonder why they can't talk to Barragan, Samper explains that she's a patient, not a doctor, and has been there for 25 years after being categorized as criminally insane. Renbe asks about the Program, and Samper says Barragan as a Peace Corps worker who poisoned a town's water supply. The reporter tries to bribe him for an interview and Samper gives in... while security cameras watch the exchange. They go to see Barragan, who is in a straitjacket. She asks to see their scars and then rambles on about food and her imprisonment. Renbe shows her the photo of Joe, Victoria, and Janet, and she asks for a churro in return for her information. Kat agrees and pulls Renbe away, and figures that Barragan won't say anything until they get the churro. Bill comes to see the injured Charlie, and wonders what Joe meant about how they were all selected for their potential. Charlie figures that Bill doesn't have any potential, and taunts him until he leaves. In her room, Moira adds Joe's disappearance to her wall of equations. Graham comes in, and she admits that she doesn't know what to say to him since she discovered he killed a man in Iraq. As Graham turns to go, Moira admits that it's a lot to take in. He points out that he could have lied and convinced her, but he wants her to know what he is and he isn't gong to run away from his past. Janet goes back to Joe's room and takes the sketch he made of her from the Bible. She crumples it up. Victoria tells Joe to come back to them because the Program and the world need him. She tells him to think of what he's giving up. Joe seems Janet standing over him, wiping his brow. He says that he loves her and asks her to wait for him, but Janet warns him that he'll have to accept. A nurse comes in and tends to Joe. It's Victoria, and Joe wonders if she is really dead or not. He wonders if he's supposed to remember her so she can give her the Program's instructions, and Victoria reminds him again that no one can leave the Program. Joe remembers Tom escorting him to a special meeting, while explaining that only a small number of subjects show Joe's potential. They arrive in an office and a woman, the Director, turns and refers to him as Father Tucker. She says that they need him for his potential and asks if he's the ultimate team player. When he says he is, the Director tells him that he's the future. Renbe and Kat go to the address that Barragan gave them for the churro shop. As Kat checks it out, Renbe walks around the plaza and finds a missing person poster with Joe's face on it, placed on a church gate. Renbe realizes that Barragan directed them there to find Joe's picture. They talk to the priest, Father Luis, who explains that Father Tucker was a priest and the government took him away after accusing him of aiding the rebels. The priest gives him a photo that shows the men in blue taking Joe away. They then show him the photo of Joe, Victoria, and Janet, and Luis is sure it's Father Tucker. Father Luis doesn't recognize the women, but insists it's a miracle that Joe is alive. Bill is drinking at the hotel bar and finds a package of cigarettes. He thanks the security cameras and lights up. Erika comes in and Bill invites her to join him. She tells him that she's busy and tells him that he has no value now that they've exposed Joe for what he really is. Erika points out that no one would care if he dies and walks away. Joe wakes up and Victoria welcomes him back. She tells him that she's whatever they need to be, and her father was right. Victoria explains that her father recruited her and gave her a purpose. Joe insists that he had a purpose and a vocation, but the Program took it away from him. When Joe insists that hundreds of people depended on him, Victoria questions his commitment to the church. Joe remembers shooting a man in the town's hotel room, then going to the mirror and removing his priest's college. Tom then came to him, introduced him as his mentor, and said he was ready to continue before tasering him unconscious. Kat and Renbe return to see Barragan and ask her about Luis' photo of the men in blue. She insists she was never kidnapped and the doctors said it never happened. She turns to the surveillance camera and yells that she was never part of the seven and never indoctrinated into the Program. Barragan tells them that she had a life but it was taken from her. Ripping free of her straitjacket, she attacks Kat until the orderlies pull her away, screaming. As they go, Barragan tells them to find the town and find the Program. In his room, Bill addresses the surveillance cameras and asks why he's there with a crazy group of misfits. Bill insists that they've made a mistake and he has no potential. As he admits that he has no one in his life, he breaks into tears and asks to go home. As Graham goes down to the lobby, he hears Moira in her room. He goes in and finds her erasing everything on her wall. She insists that it's useless garbage that means nothing. Now that Graham thinks she isn't important, she doesn't have any use for it. Graham assures her that he still thinks she's important and kisses her. She stops him, saying she can't do that, and asks him to go. As he goes, she mutters "If you only knew." Victoria warns Joe that his supposed love for Janet will destroy her. If he doesn't let her go, the Program will let him go. Joe sees himself walking out of his church and finding Janet outside. He insists that Janet is his vocation. Meanwhile, Victoria begs him to let them help him. Her words blend with Joe's memories of Janet as she tells him that he can never leave the Program. In the lobby, Moira is tending to Charlie's wound while Erika reads Janet's dossier and confirms she's exactly what she claims. However, Moira notes that the files were planted and Janet's information could be false. They discuss whether Bill could be a mole, but they dismiss him as inconsequential. They're unaware that Bill is listening. He turns around and goes to the edge of town to light a cigarette. The wind blows his matchbook out toward the pain field. He chases it and lights a cigarette, and then realizes he's moved beyond the barrier. Bill runs away from the town, but then stops and wonders where he's going. Realizing that he's going nowhere, Bill turns and walks back into town. Renbe and Kat return to find Barragan and discover that she's gone. They talk to Samper, who tells them that Barragan was taken an hour ago and he can't talk to them further. Bill returns to his room and tells the camera that he didn't go. He insists that should prove something to them, but gets no response. Kat starts to go the police, but Rene be warns that they're not supposed to be in the country. He says that he has to go home to be a father for his daughter. Kat insists that they are close to finding Janet, and Barragan's abduction proves that. Renbe gives in and Kate assures him she won't let him stop until they find the truth, for everyone. She kisses him as the people at the other end of the camera watch. Victoria tells Joe that they have his interests in heart. He sees Joe, who tells him not to give in. As memories of his life flash before him, he remembers Janet holding a gun on him... and this time she shoots. Joe crashes and Victoria calls in doctors to revive him. Joe sees himself behind them, telling Victoria that he's alive. Tom appears to Joe and points out that he already thought he was dead. Joe insists he wants to live, and wonders whether if he chooses the Program, he can live. Tom says there's no free will and the Program chooses, not the participants. He then says it's time to go and walks away with Joe. They are back in the town's street, and Tom tells his friend that they won't see each other again. He says goodbye and they embrace. In the white chamber, Joe has disappeared. Gallery Reeducation Facility-icon.jpg|Joe strapped on a surgery table Saved-still 01.jpg Saved-still 02.jpg Saved-still 03.jpg Saved-still 04.jpg Saved-still 05.jpg Saved-still 06.jpg Saved-still 07.jpg Saved-still 08.jpg Saved-still 09.jpg Saved-still 10.jpg Saved-still 11.jpg Saved-still 12.jpg Saved-still 13.jpg Saved-still 14.jpg Saved-still 15.jpg Saved-still 16.jpg Saved-still 17.jpg Saved-still 18.jpg Saved-still 19.jpg Saved-still 20.jpg Saved-still 21.jpg Category:Episode Category:Season 1